


Non-human Interactions

by MeiYayoi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Mass Effect Trilogy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deepthroating, Hardcore, Multi, Smut, Some Humor, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiYayoi/pseuds/MeiYayoi
Summary: Mostly hardcore smut of reader in a foursome. Slight humor and wholesomeness.
Relationships: Connor/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Thane Krios/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Non-human Interactions

I’ve always loved snuggling in bed after a heated session. Feeling their skin against mine as they playfully twirled strains of my hair with their fingers. Funny how I used to hate human contact. That was me. I despised human interaction. Laying in bed here with me are 2 who weren’t even humans to begin with, so I guess I still do have that hatred towards humans. My life was by all means normal. I had a normal family with both parents and 2 siblings. But always just seem to feel that I don’t belong.

While I was deep in my thoughts, I seemed to have caught Connor’s attention. He was below me on the bed, while I stared into his eyes for a solid minute. Before he could even utter any words, I noticed his LED flashing yellow. I smiled unconsciously, knowing he was concerned about me. The me who no one cared about in the past. To assure him that everything was fine, I grabbed onto him tighter with all fours as he jumped in shock with the sudden reaction.

Who would’ve thought there are people out there who truly cares for me? Other than the one android below me, the other sentient being in the room was laying by my side as well. He was an assassin. Someone who has taken a life mercilessly. To be honest though, I find him way more attractive than I do any humans I’ve ever met. Thane was sound asleep. Every time I see his face when he’s sleeping so soundly, it just makes me feel at peace. I reached my hand out to caress his face when * ** _BANG_** *, the door behind me suddenly fling open.

It was Loki. Another one of my partners. He seemed exhausted, frustrated even to some extent. The glint in his eyes tell me that he was disappointed I didn’t involve him in yesterday’s endeavors. The growl escaping from the edges of his lips pulled me in as I left the bed and joined his side. I could never resist his charm whenever he experiences his heats. The demi-god closed the door behind him, and I let myself go as I fully indulge myself in my senses.

Thane had already awakened from his slumber with the loud thud of the door. He groggily peered up to see Loki carrying me over to the bed as his pheromones spread all over the room, stirring not only me up, but the other two in the room as well. Loki lifted me up while I promptly wrapped my legs around him. I stared into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity when he suddenly pressed his lips against mine. Memories of yesterday’s ventures with Thane and Connor came flashing back into my head as I felt Loki’s hot tongue plough itself through my lips and searched for my sensitive spots.

I shut my eyes to allow myself to take all the emotions in. I just never thought these people would ever enter my life and offer me true happiness. As I was deep in my thoughts yet again, the black-haired man in front of me pulled back. I was about to move back in pleadingly for more when he just tossed me onto the bed. Once I fell onto the bed, I glanced up at him, slightly ticked. But what I saw were 3 sets of eyes glaring down upon me. My body shivered unconsciously as I opened myself up to all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Started up a Patreon. There's more to the story. If anyone is interested in supporting me, do drop a comment and I'll re-edit the end notes to include my patreon page. I've previously posted a separate NSFW smut story. If you're weary of whether it's worth it to start supporting me on Patreon, do check that out first and decide then :)


End file.
